True Rangers
by chman21
Summary: What happens when Lord Zedd returns and True and her friends become the next Power Rangers?


**Power Rangers:**

**Secret Agents**

**True Rangers**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a normal day at MadStyle, True was designing clothes, Ryan was goofing around, Lulu and Mikey J were making out, and Jimmy was delivering mail with his fancy mail cart, he then stopped to talk to Oscar. "Hey Jimmy, how are you?" "I've been better."

"What do you mean?" "Well, lately, I've been thinking that there are things more important than mail delivery and I can do so much more than deliver mail." "Looking for your true potential I see, we've all be there, don't worry, you'll find your true potential." "You think so?" "Of course, it may not be in music, but there's a lot of other stuff out, I know you'll find something, I'm positive." Mr. Madigan then walked by. "Hello Uncle Max." "Hello Jimmy, I'd love to chat, but I'm late for a meeting in a dark alley." True then walked in.

"Mr. Madigan, did I hear you're going to a meeting in a dark alley?" "Yes, somebody named Mr. Z has asked me to meet him there." "I'm not sure about this."

Ryan spoke "If Mr. Madigan wants to go to some dark alley, he can." "Yeah, don't stop him" said Lulu. "Well, it does sound dangerous" said Mikey J.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." True spoke "Don't say I didn't warn you." "Ok."

Mr. Madigan then went to his meeting in the dark alley. He then saw a tall dark man wearing a long black trench coat, a black derby hat, and dark black sunglasses. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Z?" The man was doing some deep breathing.

"Why does that breathing sound so familiar?" The man walked closer over to Mr. Madigan. "Who are you?" Mr. Madigan asked.

The man then took off his sunglasses and to Mr. Madigan's surprise, he transformed into a man with red skin, metal bones all over his body, a metal face with a big red lens for eyes and tiny metal bars for a mouth, he had a metal ring around his head with a short metal rod in the center with a short Z on the top, he had his brain showing on the top of his head, he had metal boots and metal claws, and carried a metal staff with a pointy end at the bottom and a big metal Z at the top. The man was the evil and sinister, Lord Zedd. Mr. Madigan spoke "You, this is impossible, you're no longer evil."

"I was turned good, once, but now I'm back, and the world will all be mine." "You'll never get away with this Lord Zedd!" "Oh yeah."

Zedd then shot white lightning at Mr. Madigan, but he dodged it and it hit the dumpster. "With Zordon gone, there is nothing that can stop me now, nothing!" Zedd then vanished.

Mr. Madigan was shocked to see Lord Zedd, but fortunately, he was wrong, there was something that could stop him, and Mr. Madigan knew it.

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Madigan then went back to MadStyle. "Hello kids, would you mind coming with me?" True spoke "Not at all."

"What for?" Jimmy asked. "You'll find out, follow me to the elevator." "Ok" they all said.

They then followed Mr. Madigan to the elevator. He then pushed a bunch of buttons and then the elevator doors closed and it started going down. The elevator then stopped, but the doors didn't open.

"Is the elevator broken?" Ryan asked. "Oh no, there's just one thing I have to do first." Mr. Madigan lifted up the panel and revealed a hand scanner, he then put his hand on it.

It then scanned his hand. "D.N.A confirmed" the computed said. The doors then opened and revealed a secret underground base with a ton of computer screens and people in chairs working at them. "Welcome, to our secret base" Mr. Madigan said.

They all stepped into the secret base. "What is this?" Mikey J asked. "Everything will be explained."

A robot with a black neck, black arms, black legs, gold feet, gold hands, a red body with a yellow glowing lighting bolt, a gold disc for a head with a red scanning thing for eyes then walked towards them. He spoke "Aye-yi-yi, welcome, welcome." He then shook their hands.

"Kids, this is my assistant, Alpha 7." "Hello" he said. "We are a secret organization called S.O.E."

"What does that stand for?" Ryan asked. "**S**ecret **O**rganization of **E**spionage." "So, this is like a spy origination?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, yes it is, I am the head of this organization, and you have been chosen to became secret agents to protect our planet." "From what?" True asked. "Alpha, show them."

"Yes Commander Madigan." Alpha then pressed some buttons and Zedd appeared on a big screen. "That is one ugly dude" Lulu sad.

Mr. Madigan spoke "This is Lord Zedd an evil space alien who only has one goal, destroy the Earth, our rescores tell us that he has rebuilt an evil robot general named Deviot and they have both built an evil space station and an evil army of Cogs 2.0." "What are Cogs?" asked Jimmy.

"Years ago, there was an evil empire known as the Machine Empire who had an army of evil robots known as Cogs, Lord Zedd as built Cogs 2.0, bigger and stronger versions of the original Cogs." "What do you want us to do about it?" asked Ryan. "Alpha" Mr. Madigan said.

"I'm already on it." Alpha then brought Mr. Madigan a silver brief case. He then put in a code and it opened up.

He then revealed five square shaped watches, one was pink, one was yellow, one was blue, one was green, and one was red. "We will use these to communicate with each other, these will also be your Spy Morphers." "Spy Morphers?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, you will put in a secret code that will allow you to change into special spy suits, True, you will be Agent Pink, Lulu, you will be Agent Yellow, Ryan, you will be Agent Blue, Mikey J, you will be Agent Green, and Jimmy, you will lead your team and be known as Agent Red, from this moment on, you will be known as the Secret Agent Power Rangers, will you do it?" They all thought for a moment. "I'm in" Mikey J said.

"So am I" Ryan said. "So are we" True and Lulu said. Jimmy spoke "You can count me out."

"What?" they all said. "Sorry, I don't think this is for me." Jimmy then walked away.

Mr. Madigan spoke "True, go find Jimmy and bring him back here." "I'm on it" she said. True then went to find Jimmy.

**Chapter 3**

True found Jimmy sitting at a tree at the park. "Hey Jimmy." "Hey True."

True then sat down next to him. "Why did you run away, don't you want to help save the world?" "I do."

"Then what's the problem?" "I just don't think I'm cut out for this, I don't think I have what it takes to be a hero." "Of course you do, why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm just a boy, I'm not special, I'm nothing but a mailroom guy." "That's not true, I think you're special and you are way more than just a mailroom guy." "Name one heroic thing I've done."

"You've helped me lots of times, but the greatest thing you've ever done for me is when you saved me when we're in Paris, remember?" "I remember, you were being held captive at the Gustav Mansion, so me and Ryan took Mr. Madigan's private jet and saved you." "Yes, you were brave and heroic, you're my hero Jimmy and you can be the world's hero too, now, come back with me and accept your duties as Red Ranger."

"I'll do it." True kissed Jimmy and then took him back to the Spy Base. In an evil space station, Lord Zedd was watching Earth with a red beam from his lens.

"What, Power Rangers, I don't believe this!" He then sat on his throne. Deviot spoke "Not to worry my lord, I'll send a monster down with an army of Cogs 2.0 and we'll finish those pesky Power Rangers."

"Excellent!" Deviot then put a tube of green goo into a circular machine with two rays on the sides and a big black target. He then walked over to a small computer screen, but in some stuff and flipped a switch.

The rays then shot out two green beams that hit the target and created the monster. It was a big monster with a round head, two legs, tentacles for arms, one yellow eye, sharp yellow teeth, and two horns on his head. "I call it, Octoterot."

"I like it, send it down immediately!" "Right."

**Chapter 4**

True brought Jimmy back to the Spy Base. "Welcome back" Mr. Madigan said. "Thank you Uncle Max, I've changed my mind, at first I thought I didn't have what it takes to be a hero, but now I know, and I'm going to be your Red Ranger."

"Excellent, now, we all need to do some training, follow me." The Rangers followed Mr. Madigan into a big white empty room. "This is called the Simulator Room, this is where you will train to fight Lord Zedd."

"Right" they all said. "Good, now, change into these." Mr. Madigan then gave them black suits with black boots. True's suit had a pink stripe on it, Lulu's had a yellow stripe, Ryan's had a blue stripe, Mikey J's had a green stripe, and Jimmy's had a red stripe.

They then came back changed into their suits. "Excellent, now we can begin training." The Rangers found themselves in a virtual museum where they had to jump over red lasers and fight soldiers with ghost-like faces and light blue tights.

Fortunately, they all did great. "Excellent, marvelous, now, there's just one more thing we need to do." "What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Alpha, bring me the ray." "Yes Commander Madigan." Alpha then brought Mr. Madigan a big yellow ray.

He then blasted it at the Rangers and yellow waves came out. "What was that for?" True asked. "You have all been given a super power, Jimmy, you now have super strength and super speed, Mikey J, you now have telekinesis and can read minds, Ryan, you can now shoot lasers out of your finger tips, Lulu, you can duplicate yourself, True, you can now turn invisible and create force fields."

"Awesome!" Ryan said. "Use your powers wisely and never for personal gain." Ryan spoke "Mr. Madigan?"

"Yes Ryan." "Do we get spy gear and stuff." "Of course you do."

"What about spy cars?" asked Jimmy. "You will receive those too, but they are not just spy cars, they will be your Zords." "Zords?" asked Ryan.

"These will be special cars and when you combine them, you will form the Secret Agent Megazord." "Awesome!" Ryan said. An alarm then went off.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "What is it?" True asked. "Lord Zedd has just sent a monster down to Earth, Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Mr. Madigan spoke "Rangers, now is the time, you must go and protect your city, the morphing code is 5-5-7-4." "Right" they all said.

"Secret Agent Power Now!" they all said. A number pad then appeared on their watches and they put in the code. The watch spoke "Morphing code, accepted, initiating, Ranger transformation."

"Agent Pink Go!" True said.

She then morphed into the Pink Secret Agent Ranger.

"Agent Yellow Go!" Lulu said.

She then morphed into the Yellow Secret Agent Ranger.

"Agent Blue Go!" said Ryan. Ryan then morphed into the Blue Secret Agent Ranger.

"Agent Green Go!" said Mikey J. Mikey J then morphed into the Green Secret Agent Ranger.

"Agent Red Go!" said Jimmy. Jimmy then morphed into the Red Secret Anger Ranger.

"Ranger transformation, complete" the watch said.

They then went to the bay where Octoterot was attacking with the Cogs 2.0. The Cogs 2.0 had silver faces with glowing red eyes, big silver blasters for their right arms with a big red light in them, big mechanical arms for their left arms, big mechanical boots, and big silver circles with the letter Z on their chests. The Rangers had tiny Spy Blasters with Spy Weapons.

The Red Ranger had a red fencing saber called the Laser Saber, the Green Ranger had a giant proton cannon, Ryan had a blue ball with spikes that he could swing with a string, Lulu had two small yellow glowing Spy Daggers, and True had a pink disc that she could throw at the bad guys. The five then started attacking the Cogs 2.0. These Cogs were tough, but their weapons were stronger and they were able to defeat them.

"You may have defeated them, but you won't defeat me" Octoterot said. "Guys, Spy Blaster!" "Right!" they all said.

Ryan's blue spike ball then went into Mikey J's proton cannon, True's disc then went on top of the proton cannon, Lulu's daggers then went on the sides of the cannon, and Jimmy's saber then went on top of the disc. The five then blasted the cannon that shot out the blue ball that hit Octoterot as he fell down and blew up. "You haven't won so easily" Lord Zedd said "Deviot, fire the grow ray!"

"Yes master." Deviot then pressed some a buttons and then a giant panel opened up outside the space station and a giant ray came out of it that sent a green beam down to earth that hit the monster and made it grow to enormous size.

**Chapter 4**

"We need our Spy Zords" "Right!" they all said. Suddenly, five cool shinny spy cars then drove to them.

One was red, one was green, one blue, one was yellow, and one was pink. The Rangers then got into the spy cars. They drove through the city blasting the monster, but their blasts had no effect on him.

Mr. Madigan contacted them "Rangers, now is the time to form the Spy Megazord, just put is this code, 9-7-5-4." "Right!"

The Rangers put in the code and the computer said "Megazord sequence enunciating." The cars then formed the Spy Megazord, True's Zord formed the torso, Lulu's Zord formed the left arm, Ryan's Zord formed the right arm, Mikey J's Zord formed both of the legs, and Jimmy's Zord formed the head which had a black lens for eyes and a silver mouth. "Megazord transformation, complete" the computer said.

"All right, let's get this guy!" The Rangers started battling with Octoterot, but every time they hit him he got back up and he would just fire lightning bolts and them. Jimmy contacted Mr. Madigan "Uncle Max, are Zords aren't working, what do we do?"

"Hold on, help is on the way." A giant silver staff with a moving blade on it then teleported to them. The Rangers then used the staff on the monster as he fell down and was destroyed for good.

"All right, we did it!" Lulu said. Lord Zedd was in his space station upset that he had lost. "I don't believe it!" he shouted "This is all our fault!"

"Sorry master" Deviot said. "I swear, I can't tell who's more annoying, those Power Rangers, or Rita. But mark my words, I will have you Rangers, even if it takes, forever!"

**Chapter 5**

The Rangers went back to the Spy Space. "Good work Rangers, excellent job, the fate of the world is in your hands now, you must all work together and defeat Lord Zedd, do you think you can do it?" "We know we can" Jimmy said.

True spoke "And with Jimmy as our leader, nothing can possibly go wrong." True then hugged Jimmy tightly and kissed him.


End file.
